


五次Tom试图留Thomas过夜失败，一次他成功了

by Iris_Alice



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, College Student Tom, M/M, One Night Stands, adult thomas
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Alice/pseuds/Iris_Alice
Summary: Tom觉得自己对那个再酒吧遇见的陌生人着了迷，他思索再三，决定还是要试一试





	五次Tom试图留Thomas过夜失败，一次他成功了

**Author's Note:**

> Tom Holland x Thomas Sangster  
> 大学生x社会人  
> 我流纯爱【which equals kai che】  
> Tom Holland POV
> 
> 人生头一回掉这么冷的cp，全靠自己产粮，真的是饿啊......  
> 本来只是想搞个开车合集5k字的那种，结果一飙剧情就开始爆字数完全收不住了......  
> 好久不写东西真的感觉仿佛是个假的我，文风啥的完全和去年不同了...

虽然Tom Holland 接受了很多年的正统天主教的浸染（1），但是他一直冥冥中相信着所谓的宿命论（Predestination），这并不是说他对比英国国教（Anglican Church）或者罗马天主教（Roman Catholic）而言更喜欢路德宗（Lutheranism）（2），只是有的时候他身边发生的一切让他觉得也许真的有什么命运三女神在拨弄他的命运之线（3），尤其是当他看见那个身穿机车夹克的身影又出现在酒吧的吧台旁，即使是在酒吧昏暗迷乱的空气里，那个人的侧脸还是白的惊人，他斜斜的靠坐在高脚椅上，在等酒的时候和酒保熟稔的聊聊天，然后独自一人慢慢的喝着一杯Dry Martini，不跳舞也不玩游戏，即使有人来搭讪也会被他三两句打发。他总是在周四晚上十点左右出现，接近十一点的时候离开，他开一辆改装过的红色Ducati 1200r（4），有几次Tom追出去的时候正好看见他离开的背影，那辆鲜红的机车载着那个帅气的背影在伦敦的街头飞驰，然后消失在Tom的视野中。

到今天为止，Tom已经连续在这里等了他五个星期。这很不正常。并不是因为他害怕向一个男性搭讪或者因为害羞什么的，早在五年前他就认清了自己的性向并向好友和家人出了柜，这些年短期或长期的伴侣也有过，甚至还有几个就是在酒吧里搭讪到的，但是当Tom面对这个人的时候，他过往所有的经验和信心都一无所用。这个让Tom心动的Mr .Right给他的感觉就是如此的不一样，只要他坐在那里，周围就仿佛充满了冰凉的光线，而他就应当在那光线下发光， Tom坐在角落一边观察他一边这么想，每次在他来之前Tom都已经打了无数遍的腹稿，但是当他一出现，Tom就一个字也想不起来，只会盯着他出神。

今天，当他的secret boy又出现在惯常的宝座上的时候，Tom已经给自己连着灌下了两杯酒，酒精的力量让他暂时忘却了一部分的畏惧。他捋了两把今天特意梳好的发型，端着他的第三杯酒向吧台前那个迷人的身影走过去。

“Hey，我能坐这里吗？”虽然这样问着，他已经直接跨坐上了旁边的高脚凳（他必须得踩在椅子的横栏上），看着身边的人将视线转了过来。

上帝啊，Tom在心里悄悄的想，虽然我觉得我已经做好了所有的准备，可是他真的他妈的好看。

那个人有着漂亮的金棕色短发，用发胶通通拢向了右边，他穿着黑色的修身皮夹克，即使是在温暖的室内他也只是拉开了拉链，一双修长的腿裹在黑色的牛仔裤里，随意踩在椅凳上的脚穿着同色的马丁短靴。他有着一张清秀且稍显稚气的脸，眉梢飞扬，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇鲜红，但最吸引人的绝对是他那双眼睛，他有着一双对于欧罗巴人来说过于深邃的眼睛，Tom自己的眼睛是棕色的，可他眼前的人却有一双无限近似于黑色的眼睛，即使是在头顶吊灯的光下都显得冷漠而深不见底，而微微上挑的眼角又赋予了他一份温柔多情，混合成的风情让Tom一时看呆了眼。

现在这双眼睛正直直的盯着Tom，在他的视线下Tom感觉自己仿佛无所遁形，所有准备好的表情和姿态都从脑子里溜走了，他直直的盯着面前的人，直到那人轻轻的咳了一声才意识到自己的失态，他匆忙的想解释什么，可是无论什么话语到了嘴边就一个字也吐不出来。

“坐吧。”似乎是看出了Tom的窘迫，面前的人弯了弯嘴角，出乎意料的没有赶人，原本已经做好准备被冷言相对的Tom受宠若惊，赶紧喝了一口酒，却一不注意呛进了喉咙里。

“咳，咳咳咳！”Tom俯下身扶着吧台咳的撕心裂肺，等抬起头的时候就看见一杯水被推到眼前，“Thanks.”他赶紧抓起连灌了几口，才敢抬头看向对方的脸。

我完蛋了，他在心里这么想着，还能有比我现在更差的搭讪吗，我为什么还在这里坐着，上帝啊我的脸全丢完了！

“第一次来Pub？”对面的人笑着问，“怎么进来的？别人带你进来的还是假身份？”

“我成年了！” Tom忍不住扬起了声音，“倒是你！看起来才像溜进来的teenager”然后他意识到自己的失态，赶紧降低了音量，“By the way，Tom.”

“Thomas.”对面的人微笑，“今年27。”

“27？No way！”Tom仔细的盯着眼前人的脸，试图从那张脸上找到一些岁月的痕迹，“I mean，你看起来可一点也不像27的人。”

“很多人都这么说，我也希望自己更年轻几岁，可是我的驾照和护照还是显示我已经27了”Thomas耸耸肩。

“我倒是希望自己能赶快变大，我现在的生活太无聊了。”

“我猜猜，大学生？”

“嗯哼。”

“UCL（University College London）？”

“IC（Imperial College）”

“商学院？”

“CS。”

“没想到你是学术型。”Thomas扬起一边的眉毛。

“Well，其实我是运动型，”这时DJ换了一首音乐，欢快的节奏和电音充斥了舞池，“啊，这是我最喜欢的歌！”Tom从椅子上站起来，“一起去跳个舞吗？”

Thomas轻轻摇头，“我这么老的人已经不适合跳这么快的曲子了。”

“老年人偶尔也需要work out，激烈运动有助于新陈代谢和睡眠。”Tom对着他面前的男人伸出右手做邀请状，“Come，让我请你跳支舞吧，Thomas！”

Thomas抬起头看着面前的男孩，Tom的心无法抑制的暴动起来，过快跳动的心脏一次次的将鲜血泵上他的脸颊，让他几乎能感觉到脸上血管的颤抖，他咬住了下嘴唇，默默的在心里交叉了手指。

Thomas笑了，不是他之前和Tom说话的时候保持的那种温和而有距离的微笑，而是一个真心的，从眉梢一直延伸到嘴角的笑容，他把手搭在Tom的手心，顺势站了起来：“那就走吧。”

如果说刚才Tom还能勉强按捺住他的激动，现在他感觉他的心脏已经马上要从胸腔跳出去了，他暗暗的在心里高唱Hallelujah，今天一定是他的幸运日！

Tom拉着Thomas挤进舞池的边缘，躁动的人群和音乐让他们马上跟着跳了起来，Tom尽全力回忆着以前学过的各种动作，他夸张的扭动着肩膀，前后推送着胯骨，跟随音乐快速的跳着。

Thomas就在Tom的面前，虽说之前Tom从来没有见过他跳舞，但是Thomas毫无疑问也是个中老手，他看似随意的摆动着身体，但每个动作都恰到好处的伸展着他的躯体，Tom用眼神描绘着他身体的线条，从精致的脸颊顺着细长的脖颈向下，一直到他包裹在紧身牛仔裤里的小腿。不，这太过分了，Tom的理智试图警告过载的大脑，你们今天才认识，take it easy，别你的脑子被海绵体和前列腺占据了，可是Tom的眼睛怎么也控制不住的在他上下扫动，从他的角度只要一低头就能看见Thomas细细的锁骨和突出的喉结，Tom吞咽着口水，他的性欲已经升起，现在只能希望Pub里足够昏暗的光线可以掩盖住他的失态。

这时一曲完毕，还不等舞池里的人们做出任何反应，DJ就已经换了一首抒情的慢歌，周围的人飞快的两两抱成一团，还没等Tom反应过来，Thomas已经自然的用手环住了他的脖子，而Tom的手也下意识的扶上了Thomas 细瘦的腰上，俩人之间本来就只有一臂左右的距离现在进一步缩短，膝盖都恨不得贴到了一起。

也许是今天出乎意料的胜利和远多于平常的酒精变成了一大团的云雾笼罩住了Tom的脑子，他晕晕乎乎的抬起头看着Thomas，而Thomas也正好低下头看他，两人的鼻子轻轻撞在一起，可谁都没有挪开的意思，Tom鬼使神差的踮起脚凑上去，吻住了他今天注视了一整晚的嘴唇。

那一瞬间仿佛全世界都已经远去，Tom的脑海里唯一能注意到的只有他亲吻着的另一双嘴唇，他急切的舔着Thomas形状姣好的嘴唇，在对方忍不住张开嘴的瞬间舌头就已经抓住机会溜了今天，他扫过Thomas整齐的牙齿、牙龈和上塘，最终捕捉到了对方的舌头，开始与之共舞，正如他们一秒也没停止舞动的身体。

轻柔的完成一个完美的吻，还来不及再看一眼就已经投入了下一个吻。酒精和多巴胺是火药和燃料，被投入其中燃烧爆炸的则是理智和自制，Tom不断的收紧着揽在对方的腰间的手臂，同时手掌上下游移着，即使是隔了厚重的衣料也能感觉到他怀里Thomas挺直的脊背，纤细的腰肢和挺翘的臀部；Thomas顺从的任由他的动作，顺着他的势头也收紧了抱着Tom的头的手臂，让两个人完全贴在了一起。

Thomas贴在Tom耳边轻轻的笑：“你硬了，亲爱的Tommy。”

“So do you.”Tom挑衅的用膝盖顶了顶他的裤裆，“嘿，我知道街对面有家小酒店，要不要过去？”

“带路吧，”Thomas凑上来轻啄了一下他的嘴唇才放开，“没想到你对这附近的小酒店这么熟悉，看来你还真的不是个未成年了。”

“他们家门口挂了一个巨大的粉色霓虹灯箱（humongous pinky neon signal），”Tom贴在Thomas耳边，“我保证你看过之后也一定会忘不了的，dear Tommy。”

“我希望他们的房间也能和灯箱一样好。”

“不试试怎么知道呢？”

“那我们还等什么？”Thomas目光灼灼的看着他。“走啊。”

 

 

 

当Tom吻着Thomas的嘴倒在酒店宽大洁白的床上的时候，今夜的不真实感达到了顶峰，在此之前虽然他也有偷偷的肖想过Thomas漂亮的腿和腰肢，甚至对着他的幻想自慰过几次，但是当他春梦里的人真真正正的出现在现实，并且真的像他梦里一样躺在他身下的时候，Tom简直想掐一下自己的大腿来证明这不是他的又一场梦。Thomas身上的皮肤甚至比他脸还要白，黑暗中仿佛闪着光，他急切的撕扯下Thomas的裤子和靴子，然后跪在床边解自己的皮带扣。可是他连着拽了几次都没有打开，床上的人凑上来缠住他索要亲吻，同时引导着他的手解开那个其实根本算不上繁琐的皮带。

“You’re welcome.”Thomas笑的眼睛闪亮亮的。

Tom有些懊恼的嘟囔了一声，甩下身上残余的衣物，再度贴上他心心念念了不知多久的躯体。他在平时非常注重锻炼，除了男孩子都爱的足球（football）和篮球，还深爱着体操和跑酷（5），这些运动（work out）帮助Tom塑造了结实的线条和宽阔的肩膀，对比之下此时他身下的身体则要纤细很多，大腿纤长瘦白，没有很多的脂肪但摸其实手感却出乎意料的很好。Tom忍不住用手多捏了两把，Thomas笑着用脚踢了踢他。

“我来？”Tom将自己贴在Thomas的身体上方，额头抵着额头的轻声问。

Thomas在床单上调整了一下姿势，他用手打开两条腿，挑衅的朝Tom眨眨眼：“来啊。”

Tom伸手从床头柜里顺利的找到了酒店准备好的安全套和润滑油，他先给自己戴好了安全套，才倒了一些润滑油在手上用手心捂热。他没有急着去为Thomas润滑，而是先抚上了Thomas的阴茎。

“嗯…Tommy…”Thomas向后仰倒在床单上，他低下头看着俯身在他身下的Tom。

Tom技巧娴熟的上下撸动着Thomas的阴茎，他手中的器官笔直坚挺，大小可观。他先用手指和手指细致的抚摸过柱身的皮肤和底部的阴囊，再将手指挪到了龟头上，细致的揉搓顶部的皮肉和马眼周围细嫩的肌肤，他手上的润滑油和涌出的前列腺液混在一起，将Thomas的阴茎乃至小腹都弄的湿淋淋的。Thomas的呼吸逐渐变得急促起来，更多的前列腺液也随之流出，Tom加快了手上的速度，紧紧的盯着浑身上下都开始随着高潮的临近而紧绷起来的Thomas。

终于，Tom手中绷到最紧的阴茎射出了今夜的第一股精液，它的主人也随之达到了高潮，Thomas长大了嘴巴，却没有发出任何的呻吟，高潮之后他躺在床上大口的喘着气，用手将Tom从他腿间拉起，送上自己的嘴唇。

“感觉怎么样？”Tom在接吻的间隙问道。

“作为未成年来说，还不错。”Thomas舔了舔Tom的嘴唇。

Tom带着一点“恼怒”的咬上Thomas的下唇，“我已经21了！”

“Well, show me.”Thomas毫不退让的盯着他身上的青年。

Tom作势狠狠的咬了一下Thomas雪白的脖颈，留下了一个毫不掩饰的牙印，他从上到下的吻遍Thomas的身体，留下一个个暧昧的红印，从已经被他的吻浸染的红艳艳的嘴唇 一直延伸到私密洁白的大腿根部，他又往手里倒了点润滑油，混合着半干的精液，揉了揉Thomas的后庭。

本不应用来承欢的洞口本能的瑟缩了一下，Tom停顿了一下，复又摸上了褐色的花心，这次Thomas大概是有意的控制了自己的身体，Tom很顺利的插进一支手指，他活动着手指，等包裹着手指的肌肉习惯以后加入了第二根，乃至第三根手指。Thomas用手肘撑起了上半身，黑暗中只能听见他尽力放缓的呼吸声和Tom的手指进出他的身体带出的黏腻的液体流动的声音。等到三根手指能顺利的进出之后，Tom就将他们抽了出来，并往自己戴着安全套的阴茎和Thomas的洞口浇了更多的润滑油，然后把阴茎抵上了一开一合的后穴。

“Shall we?”Tom 抬头。

“Let’s go.”Thomas冲他展颜一笑。

Tom缓慢的将自己的阴茎插入了Thomas的身体，虽然只插进去了不到一半，但是Thomas身体里的温度和触感还是让Tom在心底小心的倒吸一口气平复了下过快的心跳。这具身体有着他从来没有感受过的高热和紧缠，只是插进去内壁就会自己裹着侵入者温柔的一下下的吮吸，他将手伸过去抓住Thomas因为刺激而紧扣住床单的手指，一点点的将两人的手指紧锁在一起。

Tom试探着动了起来，他轻轻的将阴茎抽出来一半，再用力的顶进去，穴肉有力的缠着他，不舍的缠着他，再在阴茎再度撞进来时放开了任由这头野兽侵略肥美的土地。Thomas轻声的呻吟着，他的一只手被Tom抓住，另一只手则死死的抱在Tom肌肉饱满的肩膀上，将他撑在他身上的年轻人拉近亲吻，从Tom的嘴唇上汲取着力量。

“Aaa…Tommy! …harder…….har…der…yes…yes!!Aaawww….”

“Thomas…Tommy… My babe…”

Tom伏在Thomas身上一下下的动作着，在将那有些顽固的小穴彻底撞开以后的滋味简直妙不可言，温顺又热情湿润的触感让Tom恨不得把囊袋也一并埋进去永远也不出来。月光从窗口漏进来正好照在了Thomas的脸上，这张平时冰冷的，稳重的，风度翩翩的，拒人千里之外的脸，现在已经完全陷入了迷乱。本来被发胶估计好的刘海凌乱的散落在Thomas罩着一层薄汗的额头上，长长的眼睫毛和勾人的眼角挂着晶莹的水珠，素白的脸颊已经被情欲的红色占满，更不用说那双Tom钟爱的嘴唇和其中发出的低沉悦耳的呻吟声夹杂着Tom的名字。Tom痴迷的将细碎的吻洒在那张脸颊的各个位置，最后停顿在了耳垂细细的用齿尖轻轻摩挲。

Tom的动作越来越大，几乎是将整根阴茎都抽出来再捅进去，他敏锐的感觉到每当他蹭过一块软肉的时候Thomas的身体都会颤抖的将他吃的更紧，身下人的阴茎也悄悄的再度竖了起来。

“Tommy…My Tommy…yes! Aaaawww…That’s right! Give me MORE!!”Thomas眼角的水珠终于滑了下来，他颤抖着用仿佛要将手指嵌进他的男孩的血肉里的力度双手拥抱着Tom。Tom的呼吸也急促起来，他更加用力的用身下的凶器劈开眼前的躯体，将自己仿佛一块楔子一样砌进仿佛天生为他准备的洞里，每次都会撞在Thomas的前列腺上（是的他知道那块肉的学名是什么），同时伸出手握住了Thomas的阴茎快速的撸动着，身下人的呻吟也越发激烈起来。

最终，Thomas率先到达了高潮，在射精的瞬间，他的身体从床上反弓起来绷成一个即使是再高超的画家也表现不出来的完美弧形，然后便重重的落回床单上瞳孔涣散的看着雪白的天花板。Tom也被他射精时缠紧的内壁逼的额头上几乎蹦出青筋，他在Thomas高潮后的后穴里最后抽插了几下，就将精液洒进了安全套里。

Tom从Thomas身上滚下来在他身边躺平，他先躺着平复了下呼吸才将满满的安全套摘下来系好扔到床下，做完这些他侧过头看着和他头靠头的Thomas，心里涌起一股从未有过的满足感，他把被他们的动作踢到床脚的被子拉过来盖住两个人的身体，想将Thomas拉过来给他一个缠绵温柔的吻。

可是Thomas却侧头闪过了Tom的吻，也推开了Tom的手。他躺着做了几次深呼吸，然后就翻身坐了起来，开始把被他们随意仍在地毯上的衣物捡起来，一一穿上。Tom无措的坐在床上看着Thomas背对着他的动作，感到了迷惑：

“你不用走，”他在Thomas套上牛仔裤时忍不住出声挽留，“已经太晚了，你就谁在这里吧。”

Thomas连头都没有回的套上背心，“不了”他淡淡的说，“我还有事得先走了。”说完他将两只胳膊伸进皮衣外套，再拉紧了拉锁，这样Tom留下的几乎所有痕迹（除了依然绯红的嘴唇和留着牙印的耳垂）就都被遮住了，他把靴子穿好，探手在床头柜上检查了下没有忘记什么东西就站起身往门外走。

“Tom.”还留在床上的Tom突然出声。

“What？”他停下身回头问。

“Tom Holland.”Tom指了指自己。

Thomas不出声的笑了（虽然Tom看不见但是他坚持认为Thomas一定是笑着了）， 说：“Thomas Sangster.”

说完他就没有再也没有停顿的走出了门，等他一关上门，Tom就赶紧从床上溜了下来，也不管自己现在一丝不挂的样子就赤脚跑到了对着街面的窗户前，过了两分钟那个黑色皮衣的身影果然出现在了视野里，只见他跨过已经空旷了的街道找到了他的机车，伸腿跨上去（他的动作不如原本那么流畅，左腿还打了个颤让他差点摔倒在那里），机车低沉的轰鸣响彻了凌晨的街道，他的身影也很快的消失在了转弯的路口。

Tom将自己摔回床里，屋里情欲的气味还没有散尽，可是那个引起他情欲的人已经不带一片云彩的离去了，他枕着胳膊仰望着天花板，突然笑出声。

“Tomas Sangster,”他轻声的念了一遍这个名字，“See you next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1：Tom本人小时候上的是教会学校  
> 2：Anglican Church英国国教，英国的主要教派，Roman Catholic罗马天主教（也是Tom小学和初中学校所属的教派），Lutheranism路德宗是新教之一，其核心教义之一就是宿命论  
> 3：古罗马古希腊以及北欧神话中都曾出现的命运三女神，名字太多在此不做列举  
> 4：根据三次元的机车狂热者朋友的辨认，Thomas的那辆红色的机车，在原本的基础上改装过排气管，会让声音更浑厚。  
> 5：其实就是玩一下英式英语的梗，顺便这些运动Tom都真的玩
> 
> 感谢阅读~


End file.
